


Life of a Hanyou

by Firetamer30



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: InuKag week drabbles. seven in a week.





	1. Opposites Attract, Silly

“Come on Inuyasha. It’s only for a couple of days. I need to find out what I missed and take a couple tests. I’ll be no more than three days, tops.” Kagome tried to assure her overly irritated hanyou companion.

A growl filled the air before said hanyou shot back at her. “That’s what you said last time! It took you longer than you said, and you still insisted on staying longer than you promised in that crazy world of yours. So, no! You can’t go back to your smelly world, and that’s my final say on the matter.” He turned away from her in a huff. Not noticing the angry look in the young Miko’s face.

“Last say, huh? You know what Inuyasha? I have a last say for you. Sit Boy!” Kagome yelled the incantation, forcing Inuyasha’s body to the ground. Take the chance, she picked up her bag and smiled at the struggling hanyou. “I’ll be back in three days Inuyasha. Try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone, okay?” She told him, before running off to head back down the bone eaters well and across time by 500 years.

Inuyasha was grumbling as he waited for the spell to ware off. “That woman has another thing coming if she thinks she can get away with this. I’ll drag her back here if I have too!” he screamed in frustration.

Meanwhile, in modern day Japan, Kagome climbed out of the well at her families’ shrine, before making her way to the house. Opening the front door, she called to her family. “Mom, Gramps, Souta, I’m home.” 

A few moments later, Kagome’s mother came around the corner with a smile on her face. “Oh, Kagome. So glad to see you feeling better dear. The doctor’s released you?” She asked, while indicating with her hand in front of her that someone was in the kitchen.

“Yeah, they said I was doing better, so they released me to go to school.” Kagome said, playing along. If someone from her school was here, they couldn’t find out what she did instead of going to school every day. After all, who would believe that she traveled back in time to help a half demon, a monk, and demon slayer, her neko-youkai companion, and a young fox demon, hunt down shards of the sacred jewel?

“What timing. I’m sorry dear, but school was canceled for the week. There was an accident in the School’s Science labs. Until things are repaired, the administration thought it best to cancel school for the week.” Her mother explained quickly.

In the kitchen, three friends poked their heads around the corner, waiting for a chance to talk with Kagome, now that she was better. Once Kagome’s mother was finished explaining what happened at school, they decided to make their presence known. “Kagome!” the three called happily.

Kagome looked surprised to see them standing there with wide smiles on their faces. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked, happy to see them. Moments later they were up in Kagome’s room, chatting about school and boys.

“So, the whole Science wing is partly destroyed? No wonder they closed the school. So, I guess the tests are all canceled as well.” Kagome said sheepishly.

“I’m sure they will let you down loud any tests and papers you missed while out sick. While the school itself is closed, the teachers and administration are still available to contact to get any late work in.” Ayumi explained with a grin. The three other friends sweat dropped at their friends’ encouraging words.

“At least that’s something you can count on, Kagome.” Yuka said folding her arms in front of her chest.

By this time, Inuyasha had made it to Kagome’s time and could smell Kagome’s scent coming from her room. The problem was, he could also smell her three, annoying friend’s in there with her. He couldn’t just barge in like he wanted to. No, he has to wait for the three annoying girls to leave before he could talk to Kagome. He jumped above her window and sat down. Just catching the end part of one of the friend’s sentences. “… something you can count on, Kagome.” ‘Crazy little wench. What is she talking about? If Kagome can count on anyone, it’s me.’ he thought to himself as he listened more closely to their conversation. He knew he would get sat until his back broke, but it was better to hear what her crazy friends where trying to convince her of.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kagome asked completely confused.

“You know who we are talking about.” Eri spoke up. “That delinquent boyfriend of yours. The no good, two timer.”

None of the girls could see it, but Inuyasha instantly when stiff, from head to foot. He managed to get Kagome’s kid brother to explain what a ‘two timer’ was. Only to find out that it meant a guy who went between two women at the same time. He still wasn’t sure what a ‘boyfriend’ was, but he knew the two timer was him. So now he was really interested in what her friends had to say about him.

“Inuyasha, isn’t all that bad.” Kagome tried to assure them, while waver her hand in her face as if to dismiss their comment.

“But he’s still going back and forth between you and that other woman. You need to leave him Kagome. There’s no point pursuing a relationship that the other person doesn’t want.” Yuka added.

“You’re better off dumping him and going out with Hojo.” Eri assured Kagome with a wink.

It took all of Inuyasha’s strength, not to growl and barge into the bedroom to tell the three girls off. He was actually thankful he was able to restrain himself, when he heard Kagome come to his defense.

“I don’t understand what you two don’t like about Inuyasha. You all met him before and you seemed fine with me being in a relationship with him. He’s going through a hard time and I’m just trying to be supportive. And as far as Hojo is concerned, I have no interest in going out with him. Half of the things he gives me, either don’t work or grandpa uses. Not to mention, showering me in gifts, isn’t going to make me like someone. It’s like they are trying to buy my affection instead of just being with me. It’s one of the things I like about being with Inuyasha. We can just sit together and look at the stars for hours and jest be happy.” She tried to reason with her two friends.

“So, some guys give you a few gifts, so what. It just proves that they care about you. And Hojo’s gifts are all sweet gestures to show that he just wants you to stay healthy. It’s not like he’s buying you jewelry or flowers every day of the week. He actually puts thought into his gifts for you.” Yuka pointed out.

Before Kagome could retort, Eri spoke up again. “Look Kagome. We just want what’s best for you. And this two-timing boyfriend of yours, just isn’t what you need in your life. You two are complete opposites.”

Kagome opened her mouth to complain but Yuka cut her off. “Don’t even try to deny it Kagome. According to what you have told us, Inuyasha is the complete opposite of you. He is conceded.”

‘Conceded? So what? Grow up the way I had to, to survive. I’m sure you wouldn’t last two minutes. Wench.’ Inuyasha thought angrily to himself.

“Rude.” Eri added.

‘Only when no one listens to me when I tell them it’s a bad idea and they go and do it anyways. Not to mention if you consider Shippo, he’s just being babied by Kagome, who sits me when I try to reprimand him.’ He amended in his mind.

“A bully.”

‘How the fuck am I a bull? What gave them the idea I was some kind of bull?’ he questioned, a bit confused on that one.

“Some serious anger issues.”

‘You want anger issues? I can give you anger issues you little witch. Say it to my face and let’s see how long you last on your two feet.’ He internally growled.

Finally, the two girls ended together with, “Not to mention he’s a no good, rotten, two-timing, son of a …”

Before the girls could finish their sentence, Kagome slammed one of her big text books on the ground making all three of them look on in shock. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. If you do, I will never forgive you.” Kagome growled at them.

Inuyasha sat in surprise, hearing the loud slam that cut the two girls sentence off. Or the fact at how angry Kagome got when they had apparently been insulting him rather harshly. It brought a twinge of joy to his heart that she would defend him so aggressively. He could even feel his inner demon stir a little at her defense of him.

It was quiet for a moment before Eri spoke up again. “Well, While Inuyasha has all of those traits, you are completely different. You’re Kind.”

‘Yup.’

“Caring.”

‘To a fault.’

“Sweet.”

‘Like the candies she brings back for Shippo.’

“Considerate.”

‘She could do with being a little less considerate when she tries to stop at every small village she comes across in out travels.’

“Not to mention, honest.”

‘Even if I have to drag the truth out of her sometimes.’

“So, you see? You two are not meant to be together. You’re both are way too different. It will never work out in the end.” Yuka finished.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Ayumi spoke up. “Isn’t there a say about how Opposites attract?”

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. At least until both Eri and Yuka dropped their heads in shame. Just now realizing that Ayumi was right, again. Kagome and Ayumi started laughing at their two friend’s antics before the other two lightly started to join in.

Inuyasha sat on the roof with a smile on his lips. Perhaps there was something that the saying. After all, he was born from two opposites. His demon father, and his human mother. As he thought about it and how the girls seemed to be partly right, well, at least the last one was. If He and Kagome where opposites, then they really did attract each other.


	2. Friends Come First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out hunting down Jewel shards, the gang comes across a rather deadly advisory. Can Kagome save Inuyasha or are their friends in for a fight they might not be able to win? "Inuyasha, wake up! It's all a dream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be the last late night posting. who am I kidding, because of my work I won't ever post on time. Here's Tuesday's story.

As the gang made their way through the forest towards the next town, in search on jewel shards, Inuyasha abruptly stopped in his tracks with Kagome on his back. Kirara stopped right beside him, growling slightly, she could sense what Inuyasha had.

“What is it Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered quietly so no one but the half demon could hear her.

“Something’s coming this way. It ain’t anything good, so stay behind me. It could come out of hiding from any direction.” Inuyasha told her as he slowly released her legs so she could slide down and allow his to draw Tessaiga if necessary.

The wind seemed to blow through the trees in anticipation of the upcoming battle. The group remained on high alert as they awaited their advisory. Slowly, approaching through the trees in front of Inuyasha, seemed to be a normal looking woman. As she drew closer to them, they noticed that she was anything but ordinary. Her clothes hung loosely around her body, showing more of her assets than most of the group would like to see. Miroku being the only one to find her attractive. The loose clothing helped only to show off her legs, chest, and shoulders, leaving very little to the imagination considering how much of her legs were showing. The only other indication that she wasn’t human, was the fact that she had pointed ears and sharp teeth in her smiling jaw. 

Inuyasha instantly unsheathed Tessaiga and held it at the ready, incase she decided to attack. “Who the hell are you?” Inuyasha asked with a dark growl. Un seen by the demoness, Kagome readied her bow, notching an arrow into place and standing protectively out of sight of the woman to gain her the element of surprise.

“So, you are a half demon, how delicious.” The woman said as she moved towards Inuyasha. Said half demon growled in warning before reading his Tessaiga about to attack. “Not so fast. You always taste best when you’re so full of energy.” She raised her hand towards him, her eyes widening as power flew from her finger tips and slammed into Inuyasha, pushing him and Kagome back into the dark of the forest that they had just come from.

Once the two were out of sight, Sango held hiraikotsu tightly in one hand as she readied to use it against this demoness. “What did you just do?” She yelled at her.

“I merely gave him good dreams.” She told them smugly. “Dreams, that will suck the life force out of him the happier the dream gets. And all that life force will be given to me until he is nothing but a shell and dies.” She laughed evilly.

Miroku finally figured out what type of demon she was. “You’re a succubus. You feed on dreams and bring death to your victims.” He explained.

“Pretty sure she just said that Miroku.” Sango said irritated.

“You don’t understand Sango. The longer Inuyasha is under that spell, the hard it will be to wake him. If he doesn’t do so on his own. That is, unless we kill the succubus that sent him into those dreams.” He explained as he readied some sutras. 

“Then let’s make this a quick fight.” Sango said as she sent her weapon out at the demoness. “Hiraikotsu!” 

~With Kagome and Inuyasha~

“Inuyasha? Inuyasha?” Kagome called as she tried to wake him. She hadn’t been hurt to badly, apparently, even when he’s unconscious, Inuyasha protective nature takes over. He had managed to wrap himself around her and take the blunt force, of not only the hit from the demon, but the hits and rolls through the woods as they went. “Please, Inuyasha. Wake up. Answer me. Inuyasha!” she called desperately. She was really starting to get worried. Inuyasha has been hit with worse than that, so why wasn’t he getting up. She moved so his head was in her lap and her bow and arrow with in reach, incase the demoness somehow managed to get past the others. “Please, Inuyasha. Wake up.” She called to him.

~Inside Inuyasha’s dream~

A distant voice seemed to get louder as he slowly started to awaken. “Be good for daddy, Akumu. I have to help people in the village a little ways away from us. I’ll be back later.”

Another, much younger voice called after the woman that had just left. “By mommy.” It only took a moment to make sure his mother was gone before Akumu ran over and jumped on to Inuyasha’s stomach, affectively waking him up. “Daddy! Time to get up!”

“I’m awake, Akumu. Must you always jump on me so early in the morning?” He asked as his eyes opened his eyes to see his bright, golden eyed, silver haired with matching dog ears, son sitting on top of him.

“Its so fun to jump on you, daddy.” Akumu laughed happily, gaining a smile from Inuyasha in the process.

“Yeah, well sooner or later, you’re going to be too big to be jumping on me, pup.” He said while ruffling his son’s hair between his little dog ears.

“Aw, Daddy!” he whined as he tried to get out of his fathers reached.

“Oh, no you don’t. Come back here.” Inuyasha said with a laugh as he chased after his squealing, joyful son.

~With Kagome~

“Inuyasha.” She called to him softly. Looking down at his face she saw a small smile appear on his lips, but the color seemed to be draining from his face. “Inuyasha?” she called again, slightly more panicked. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek only to be shocked at he was steadily getting colder. “Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Can you hear me? You need to wake up!”

~Inuyasha’s dream~

Later that afternoon Inuyasha was out in the village, Akumu was playing with Miroku and Sango’s three children. Their eldest was a boy, while the other two were both girls, one being the same age as Akumu and the youngest maybe a year or so younger.

“It’s so wonderful to be living in such a peaceful time.” Miroku spoke up as he came to stand next to Inuyasha.

“Almost too good to be true.” Inuyasha said as he watched the two girls take his son to the ground, knowing the boy allowed the girls to do so.

“At least it isn’t dull. After all, other villages still have demon problems and you always protect us from any threat that tries to make its way to our home.” Miroku said with a grin.

“True. Not to mention Akumu. I never, in my wildest dreams, thought I would ever be living the life I have.” 

“You’re not going soft on me now are you Inuyasha?” Miroku teased.

“Shut up, Miroku. Your one to talk. Isn’t Sango do in about a month with your next kid? Really sticking to that promise of having her bare your child, aren’t you.” He teased back.

Miroku let out a joyful laugh patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. ‘Inuyasha!’ Inuyasha looked around in alarm at hearing a voice call his name with such distress. Before he could contemplate about it more, one of the girls cried out, alerting the two fathers. Akumu was already by the girl’s side trying to get her comfortable so it didn’t hurt to move her scrapped knee too much.

~With Kagome~ 

“Inuyasha, please. I can’t… You can’t leave. Inuyasha!” she was distressed now. She had tried just about everything she could think of. Tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes as she continued to feel Inuyasha’s warmth leave his body. “Inuyasha!” She placed one hand on his forehead before trying to calm her emotions. She remembered Kaede explaining an ability that priestesses had. A way to help a person who was sick or who remained unconscious for too long. They could help guide the person back to the land of the living, to help them survive. It was her only hope of waking him, before he was gone from her life forever. “Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inu-ya-sha.”

~Inuyasha’s dream~

It was getting close to sunset and Akumu was sitting next to his father, watching as the sun turned from yellow to a bright orange color. “I wish mommy was here. She’s running a little late today.”

“Well the village she had to go to is a little farther than some of the other ones she visits. But she should be coming soon. Remember what I taught you about using your nose?” Inuyasha said gently tapping his pup’s nose. “It will never fail you. Your mother has a very distinct smell. One we both know by heart. You can tell when she’s close by.”

“Oh yeah!” Akumu then used his nose to try and smell if his mother was close by. 

Inuyasha watched with pride as Akumu sniffed the air around them. ‘Inuyasha.’ Said half demon looked around, slightly confused. There was that voice again. ‘Inuyasha.’ 

“Daddy! I smell mommy! She’s just over the hill!” Akumu exclaimed happily.

“Go ahead pup. We’ll meet mommy half way here.” Inuyasha said as slowly got up and watched as Akumu ran off to greet his mother. 

‘Inuyasha. This is just a dream. It isn’t real.’ The voice said calmly to him. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course, this is real. I can feel everything around me. The grass, the wind, the warmth of my son in my hands. It’s real.” He argued back quietly as he looked down at his hands. Knowing what he was saying was true.

‘Inuyasha. I’m so sorry. This isn’t real. A demoness hit you with a spell. The longer you are here, you closer you are to dying. Please Inuyasha, come back. Wake up.’ The voice seemed to crack with emotion as it grew quieter.

“No, it… it can’t be. This… this is just a dream?” he asked as his hands moved up to his hair. “How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

‘Inuyasha, after everything we have been through, you don’t recognize me?’ the voice asked, seeming to gain some energy, if only slightly. Slowly a figured faded into view right in front of him. ‘Inuyasha. Please, our friends need us. Miroku and Sango can only hold off the demoness for so long. We need you, Inuyasha.’

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before his eyes fell on the woman at the top of the hill, now picking up her son with a matching smile. Her ebony hair, flowing in the wind as she wore a priestess outfit. Her brown eyes shining in the setting sunlight. “But, my family…”

‘Inuyasha.’ Kagome said as she held out her hand to him. 

“Daddy!” Akumu called smiling gleefully. “Daddy!”

‘What’s his name?’ Kagome asked, gaining his attention back from the child calling his name.

“Akumu.” He answered instinctively. 

‘A wise name, Inuyasha. And someday he’ll be real. But right now, he’s still only a dream. Made up by the demoness attacking our friends and by you and your desire to have him.’ She gave an encouraging smile ‘Please Inuyasha. Come back to us. Come back… to…’ she slowly started to fade. “Me.”

“Kagome!” Inuyasha shouted as everything around him started to fade to white and energy stated to surge back into him.

~Battle with the demoness~

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up, Sango. She just seems to be getting strong by the minute. My sutras are starting to lose their affect.” Miroku muttered to the heavy breathing woman beside him.

“We can’t give up, Miroku.” Before another word could be said, a loud roar filled the forest behind them, before another scream came from in front of them.

“No! How is this possible? No one can break my spell!” the Succubus cried as she seemed to start breathing heavily. “All of his energy, its fading!” she screamed angrily.

“That means Inuyasha is awake!” the two said happily together.

Before the two could attack, a figure in red jumped out of the trees and growled loudly at the demoness. “How dare you! I’m going to make you wish you were never born Succubus!” Landing and allowing Kagome off his back, Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and called out his attack. “Wind Scar!” 

Kagome notched her arrow and shot it at the demoness as the attacks came together to take the woman out. “No! beaten by a half demon and his bitch.” She screamed, only for it to fade into the night.

“Well done, Inuyasha. Glad to see you’re doing well.” Miroku said as they gathered together around Inuyasha.

“Yeah, now let’s get going. I can smell water a bit ahead of us. We’ll make camp near there. I’m sure your all tired from the fight.” He said before picking Kagome up and carrying her in the direction of the water. It was quiet for a few moments before Inuyasha spoke up in a whisper. “Thank you, Kagome. For everything. It’s only because of you that I have what I do right now. No dream world can replace them.”

“No dream world can replace you either Inuyasha.” She assured him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Why is it that lady Kagome gets special treatment, but we don’t?” Miroku asked slightly confused.

“Because she’s the one who used up a lot of her energy bringing me back to save your sorry asses!” Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder at Miroku.

“And it would seem everything is back to normal.” Sango said, just before she felt a hand on her behind. Slapping the person, the hand belonged to, she walked off, leaving Miroku with a large hand print on his face.

“That guy will never learn.”

“It’s just the way our friends are.”

“Yeah.”


	3. Haunted by the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle with Naraku, the gang tried to rest at Kaede's. Though it isn't as easy as that this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest story I ever wrote. Hope you enjoy.

Everyone sat around Kaede’s firepit as the old priestess stirred the stew in the large cooking pot. Miroku and Sango had looked batter. Miroku’s right hand was slightly purple but the poison his wind tunnel had sucked in was dissipating, if not at a very slow rate. Sango had her left arm in a sling and a number of wrapped bandages on her arms and legs. Shippo, thankfully, had very little damage, though considering he couldn’t fight like the others, it wasn’t all that surprising. Inuyasha had a few scratches but everyone in the hut could tell he was on edge about something. Kaede was the only one not knowing what is was, but the way the half demon kept glancing at Kagome from time to time, it was safe to say it had to have something to do with her.

Kagome was covered in scratches and even had a bandage around her neck. The young girl from the future made no move to make Inuyasha stop. After all, she knew first-hand what was bothering him. Naraku had grabbed her during their most recent battle. That had to be there reason for Inuyasha’s odd behavior. ‘He must think it’s his fault I got hurt. Even though it isn’t.

As the gang ate dinner, and later cleaned up before going to bed, Inuyasha couldn’t help but have the recent battle, play in his head. Kagome had been captured, but what made it worse was the fact that he was choking her with his tentacles, while the others watched. Her saving grace was her Miko powers. She had purified the limb choking her, making Naraku drop her in the process.

‘This is all my fault. She’s hurt because I wasn’t able to protect her like I said I would. I almost lost her, nearly the same way I lost Kikyo. How could I be so stupid as to allow her to face Naraku.’ He watched as her breathing became even and dreams filled her tired mind. ‘Sweet dreams, Kagome. At least one of us will sleep well. This battle is going to haunt my dreams for a while.’ He moved the blanket covering her so that it was over her shoulders before sitting back and trying to relax his mind. ‘I can’t lose you Kagome. Not like I did Kikyo. Not at the hands of Naraku. I can’t fail you again.’

With those final thoughts he allowed his body a fall into a light sleep to give his boy time to heal. This also prevented him from dreaming. For any dream would merely be a repeating nightmare of what nearly happened. Haunting him for days on end. And there was no time for kinds of dreams.


	4. I'll Give You All of My Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One bad argument leads to a bet between friends. though the out come of the bet might not be what everyone expected.

“Sit boy!” Kagome screamed, sending Inuyasha into the dirt, before she stormed off in the direction of the hot springs one evening. Sango quickly followed behind her, taking advantage of Miroku’s distraction to gather her things without getting groped. Shippo followed close behind.

Once he was sure the girls were well out of hearing range, Miroku spoke up. “You really should be more considerate of Lady Kagome’s feelings. All you seem to do is compare her to Kikyo. Can’t you see how upset she gets when you do that?” he asked as Inuyasha sat up from his self-made crater in the ground.

“Keh.” Inuyasha huffed as he turned away from the monk. “What I do, and why I do it is none of your business, monk.”

Miroku stood and walked up to the angered hanyou before glaring down at him. “I’m starting to think you can’t be compassionate or considerate of our young miko’s feelings, in any way. If all you care about is Kikyo why isn’t she here? Oh, that’s right. She died fifty years ago.” He shot at his surprised companion. 

Quite fed up with getting the third degree, Inuyasha stood and towered over the monk. “And whose fault is that, huh, Miroku?”

But before he could continue, Miroku cut him off. “Naraku.” Inuyasha’s ears went back in his surprise at not being blamed again. “Naraku, took advantage of your hesitation to trust each other completely and that is what he used to tear you two apart.” He paused at the calm explanation to glare at the hanyou again. “But trying to keep yourself from doing the same with Kagome isn’t going to work, Inuyasha. You may be a complete idiot but Kagome cares about you anyways. More than I think she should, considering how you treat her.”

Inuyasha took a step back at that stab before looking away, irritated once again. “You just don’t get it.”

Miroku looked at his companion before an idea came to mind. “Alright, Inuyasha. If I don’t get it, prove it to me. I bet that you can’t be affectionate to Kagome for more than week before you go back to insulting and comparing her to the dead priestess Kikyo again.”

“And why would I make a stupid bet like that?” Inuyasha asked, rather confused by the sudden change in the monk.

“Well, if you fail before the week is through, you have to help me spy on my lovely Sango while she bathes.” He said getting a rather lecherous look on his face.

“And what exactly do I get if I win this stupid bet?” He asked folding his hands into his sleeves, across his chest.

“That prize can be determined by you. You don’t even have to tell me what it is until the week is over.” Miroku assure him.

Inuyasha thought this deal over for a moment before nodding. “Fine. I’ll tell you what it is when I win. Starting tomorrow morning the bet starts, but we don’t tell the girls or the runt what is going on. You know damn well the girls will be pissed at us.” He warned the monk.

“Indeed. May the best man win.” He said with a grin, holding out his hand to make the bet official. Inuyasha took his hand and squeezed it, possibly a little too hard, before jumping up into the tree to await the girls return. Miroku sat back down next to the fire with a grin on his face. ‘This should quell their bickering for a while.’

While Inuyasha was up in his tree he thought over what he could possibly do to show his affection to Kagome. ‘I’ll have to do this just right. If I start being too affectionate to her to quickly, she’ll know something is up, or Sango will. I suppose just being nicer to her tomorrow would be a good start. Carry her big yellow bag for her or something. Even if he is a little brat, I suppose being nice to Shippo will help get on her good side too. Not that he’s going to get away with shit around me. But talking to him rather than beating him on the head will make Kagome happy. Guess that means I have to be honest about her cooking when it isn’t the ninja food too. Damn, why did I agree to this damn bet? No matter which way I go about it, win or lose, I’ll still end up getting sat. Might as well, let her know now so we can get it over with and move on with our miserable lives. After all she has that skoo-ul stuff and the guy her friends are always talking about, who showers Kagome with gifts. I can’t do any of that. Stupid Koga can give Kagome a compliment faster than I can attack. I can’t do any of that. This is just going to blow up in my face.’ 

Scowling and lost in thought is how the girls found Inuyasha in his tree when they returned. Not wanting to get in another argument, Kagome went to her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep, unaware of what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, Kagome awoke to the smell of roasted rabbit on the fire. And Inuyasha was the one cooking it. A little surprised, she got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up before going over to join Inuyasha. “Morning. Something smells good.” She said sitting down next to him.

“Figured we could all do with something other than our ninja rations this morning. I hope you like it.” He said handing her a piece of the rabbit as he cut it up into shares.

Hesitantly she took the offered meal before looking back at the hanyou. “Thank you.” Slowly everyone started to awaken as she ate. Miroku being the second saw the meals and grinned. 

“Thank you for the meal Lady Kagome. So good to see that last night’s argument hasn’t affected you in any way.”

“That’s rather rude Miroku. And Inuyasha made breakfast, not me.” Kagome scolded.

“My apologies. I meant no harm.” He said with a sweat drop before picking up a plate and eating. As the others soon joined, Inuyasha went about packing up for Kagome. She did have most of their supplies in her yellow bag so he figured if he packed it up the way she likes it, they could get going faster. Not to mention it would be a nice small thing to do for her.

Soon, the meal was done, and Kagome had washed the dishes, before going to put them in her bag. Only when she came back with the dishes, Inuyasha gently took them from her and placed them in the bag before slinging it over his shoulder. “You ready to head out Kagome?” he asked.

Kagome couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up but shook it off as Inuyasha just being sorry for the fight the night before. “Yeah. We can get going.” She assured him before they headed off in search of Naraku.

As the day went on, Kagome kept getting a feeling that something was going on with Inuyasha. While she was delighted, he was doing little things like asking if she needed a break after a few hours of walking or if she wanted to ride on his back for a bit, it also confused her. Why is he suddenly being so considerate of what I want instead of complaining that we are going too slow? And he hasn’t once said anything along the lines of comparing me to Kikyo. As nice as it is, it’s also kind of weird. Maybe a talk with Sango will shed some light on what’s going on?’ Kagome thought to herself as the sun was starting to set.

Inuyasha stopped them in a clearing before putting the bag he had been carrying all day down. “Hey, Miroku. Go gather some wood. I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that he was in the trees and gone from sight.

“I’ll be right back with some wood.” Miroku said before looking down at Shippo. Want to help me gather a bit of kindling to get the fire started?” Shippo nodded before the two were off.

Once the guys were gone Kagome turned to Sango, but before she could say anything her friend spoke up. “Inuyasha’s been acting really weird today. Do you think it has anything to do with what happened last night?” Sango asked, curious.

“I thought that at first, but as the day went on, it just kind of got weirder. I can’t seem to put my finger on it.” Kagome said in agreement.

“I say give it another day and he’ll be back to normal.” Sango said, dismissively. “He probably thinks if he gets you mad, you’ll run back to your world and not want to come back for a few days.”

Kagome sighed, before smiling a little. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” The two giggled before Miroku and Shippo showed back up with wood and kindling for the fire. Inuyasha appeared moments later with clean and gutted fish for everyone to enjoy.

As the days passed, Inuyasha was actually starting to freak Miroku out. The little things the Hanyou would hide from the others started to be shown more. Such as holding Kagome’s hand. Allowing her to lean against him on cold nights, even wrapping her up in his arms. It was as if he had been replaced with someone completely different. Kagome enjoyed the affection he was giving her, but it was also worrying her. To the point she even asked Inuyasha one night before going to sleep if he was alright. He gave a ‘keh’ response before answering that he was fine before covering her up and leaping into the tree above her. Another thing was he had only called her by her name, not once had he called her wench.

By the sixth day, Shippo was staying as far away from Inuyasha as possible. It wasn’t as if he was afraid the half demon was going to hurt him. It was actually quite the opposite. The half demon had offered to teach Shippo how to hunt when he when to get dinner that night. Scared to say no he agreed before running back and sitting on Miroku’s shoulder.

That night, when Inuyasha took a reluctant Shippo out to hunt, Sango rounded on Miroku. “Alright Monk! What the hell is going on?”

“ My dear Sango, what ever do you mean?” he asked, acting confused. In reality he knew it had to do with Inuyasha’s odd behavior. 

“You know damn well, what I mean. Inuyasha has been acting odd and I know you know why that is.” She demanded. “So out with it!”

“Inuyasha’s behavior is as confusing to me as it is to you my dear Sango.” Miroku said, trying to deter her from causing him any harm.

“That is a bigger lie than one of your fake exorcisms! You better tell me now or no woman will be bearing your children, because you won’t have any tools to do so!” she yelled at him, using her quick reflexes, she managed to tie him up with wire and keep him in place. “Now, start talking.” Miroku remained silent for a few moments before Sango turned to Kagome. “Hey, Kagome. Could you grab my old serrated knife out of my bag for me please?”

Terror filled Miroku before he started telling them the whole story. “I made a bet with Inuyasha. Please let me go. I’ll tell you everything!” He begged. When both girls just looked at him, waiting, he told them every detail. From him talking about Inuyasha being insensitive, all the way up to the bet that they agreed on. As he finished the explanation, Sango slapped him across the face before clapping the dust off of her hands and walking back over to Kagome. “My dear Sango, why?”

“For trying to peep on me while I bathe. That was what your prize would be if you won.” She said matter of factly.

“Now we just have to wait for Inuyasha to get back. As creepy as it was, it was nice to see him being so considerate. Too bad it’s over.” Kagome said with a sigh. “But I would rather know he’s being sincere when he does stuff like that, rather than find out he was just doing it to win a bet.”

“Don’t be too hard on him. I have a feeling he was trying.” Miroku said trying to ease the tension.

“I will give him a chance to explain. Even if I have to drag him out to the woods alone to get it out of him.” Kagome said, folding her arms as she awaited the return of one hanyou and kitsune. 

A while later, Inuyasha and Shippo returned with two rabbits, cleaned and gutted, ready to be cooked. What they did not expect to see was Miroku tied to a tree, before Sango turned her glare from Miroku to Inuyasha. Said hanyou had to resist the urge to take a step back from her. He knew she was a great fighter from experience, but he wasn’t about to let her intimidate him.

“Look Kagome! I caught dinner!” Shippo said as he handed the cleaned rabbit to Kagome to cook.

“Well done, Shippo. Inuyasha taught you a few things, I see.” She said smiling at the kitsune before turning her burning eyes on Inuyasha, who rightfully gulped at the look. “Hey, Shippo? Could you watch over dinner with Sango while it cooks? I need to talk to Inuyasha for a little bit.” She told the boy sweetly.

“Sure thing, Kagome.” Shippo said, happy to try and please his mother like figure.

With a smile she got up, took the rabbit from Inuyasha put it on a skewer to cook over the fire before taking Inuyasha’s arm and dragging him off into the forest. Once they were far enough away so Shippo couldn’t hear, Kagome turned on Inuyasha with a scowl. “Alright, Inuyasha. Miroku told us all about the bet and why you’ve been acting so… so…” 

“Affectionate?” Inuyasha offered.

“Weird.” Kagome corrected, making his ears go back in his hair. “Don’t get me wrong. You being considerate, nice, and yes, affectionate, was amazing. But that’s not you. At least not all the time. It’s nice to see every now and then, to let us know you do care about how we humans are doing, keeping up with you, but you being constantly so… not you is, admittedly scary. At one point, Sango and I thought you were an imposter. At least until you smacked Miroku for being a pervert.” She paused to get a look at his confused and embarrassed face before continuing. “I guess what I want to know is… Why did you feel the need to have to prove you can be affectionate? I know you can when you want to, even if sometimes it comes out a bit gruff. But it’s how I know you’re being honest. Because it’s so rare for you to let down that protective wall you put up so many years ago, when you had to fend for yourself and had no one you could trust.”

He was quiet for a few minutes as he thought about how to answer her. He was never good with words and was grateful that Kagome was so patient with him. Always waiting for him to get his thoughts straight so he didn’t say something rushed and make the problem worse. But what surprised him the most was that she could see his protective wall that he used as a barrier for his feelings. “I…” he paused as he looked into her sad eyes. She was upset with him, not angry just, hurt and he hated seeing her hurt. “I guess, I kinda,” he paused again before growling at himself for being a coward. “I wanted to prove I could be affectionate to you when the others were watching and not fear getting teased.” He admitted before breathing a bit heavy.

Kagome looked at him a bit surprised, but her eyes didn’t show sadness any more. It was a relief to Inuyasha, but he could tell that she was still a bit confused about something. “What about Shippo? You never offered to teach him how to hunt before.” She questioned.

“I could say the same to you about teaching him to cook.” He shot back, not angrily but pointedly.

Kagome didn’t really have an answer to that one. She hadn’t really thought about it before until now. “Suppose I thought he needed to take a bit more responsibility. I can’t treat him like a little child forever.”

“There you go. The kid hasn’t got real parents any more. I had to learn to hunt on my own. Had more than my fair share of days with no food. Don’t want to see that happen to him.” He said folding his arms in his rode, across his chest. “After all, he isn’t alone like I was. If he can learn to do something useful, aside from fighting, they we might as well teach it to him. But if he plays a prank on me, you have to let me scold him. If he keeps running to you for protection, sooner or later he’s going to pull something on someone he can’t face and drag that attention to you. Then who’s going to have to clean up his mess? Me. Not him.” 

Kagome giggled for a moment before nodding her head. “Okay Inuyasha, you have a point. I’m sorry to laugh, but we came out here to talk about your bet and ended up talking about raising Shippo.

“Keh.” Was his only response before he turned his head away, attempting to hide the blush coming to his face.

After a moment, Kagome spoke up again. “Inuyasha?” she asked, gaining the half demons attention. “If you had won tomorrow, what would your prize have been?” 

He grinned a bit, showing a fang in the process. “Miroku wouldn’t have been able to go near you girls, while you bathed, for a month.” He explained, knowing she would completely agree with that.

“I’ll tell you what. If you go back to being your normal self, and only affectionate when you want to be, instead of all the time, I’ll name you the winner of your little bet.” Kagome told him with a grin.

“On one condition.” Inuyasha said. As he pulled her a little closer, his fang popping out of his mouth as he looked down at her, in his arms. “If I want to be affectionate to you, and only you, we sneak away so the others can’t tease us.”

A large smile came to her face. “You have a deal.” She was surprised when he leaned down and captured her lips with his for a moment before she returned the kiss. It didn’t last long but it was enough to know he really loved her. “Let’s head back to the others before Shippo decides we’ve been gone too long.”

“Yeah. He does that a lot.” As they make their way back to camp, hand in hand, Inuyasha speaks up. “I’m serious about that coddling thing you do with him. I’m not saying stop all together but weaning him off always coming to you and accepting his consequences is part of growing up.”

“I know you’re right. It will be hard at first, but I will do my best.” She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. It was nice to just be like this, alone. Sadly, it wasn’t to last. They made it back to camp and had to separate before walking out into the clearing. Everything going back to normal. Well, normal for them.


	5. Jealous Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koga shows up and tries to make a mess of things. Only this time, it doesn't work out how it normally does.

The gang was making their way through a clearing when Inuyasha instantly had his hand on his sword and was growling angrily. Before the others could ask what was wrong, a whirlwind came speeding towards them before stopping right in front of Kagome. Koga stood in front of her, holding her hands.

“Kagome, how lovely it is to see you. Your hands feel as soft as a budding rose.” He wooed.

“Get your filthy hands-off Kagome, wolf!” Inuyasha growled as he swung his claws at the wolf demon. 

“What? I can touch my woman if I want to mutt-face.” Koga taunted as he moved out of reach of Inuyasha.

“The hell you can! No one invited you, scrawny wolf.” He growled, angrily.

“Who needs an invitation to see their woman?” Koga asked as he kicked at Inuyasha.

Kagome was about to intervene when Sango and Miroku stopped her. “It’s better if they settle this, once and for all.” Miroku assure her.

“We know Koga is a good ally, but if he’s just going to keep fighting Inuyasha instead of the real enemy, he’s more of a hindrance than a help.” Sango explained kindly to the girl.

“I suppose you’re right. I just hate that they are fighting over me.” Kagome admitted.

“You’re just jealous because Kagome has no problem stopping you from hurting me, but I can do what I want to you.” Koga teased making both Kagome and Inuyasha angry at the statement.

“She hasn’t stopped me yet, wolf-breath. So why don’t we settle this, once and for all?” Inuyasha said while drawing Tessaiga.

“You think you can beat me with that? By the time you swing, I’ll be a safe distance away.” Koga taunted.

“Running away is always the plan for you. You’re nothing but a coward. Running with your tail between your legs.”

“You’re one to talk. Always running off and leaving Kagome defenseless.”

“She is not defenseless. She’s a lot stronger than you will ever be. I think you just want her to be your woman so you can claim to be better. You don’t even know the first thing about her!”

“She can detect jewel shards!”

“She cares about others before herself. Any blind being can see that you idiot!”

Koga was quiet for a moment, taken aback by the strength of his words. At least until he growled darkly and shot back with, “She the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Inuyasha stood arrogantly, with his sword over his shoulder. “If that’s all you care about, there are a hundred women in that direction that are beautiful. Kagome is special because she sees past everything else, to see the real person underneath. Even the most arrogant of beings, she can see the good in them.”

“She… She, uh.” Koga was losing ground and fast. He actually had to look between Inuyasha and Kagome before responding with. “She can fire sacred arrows that can kill evil yokai with a single strike.”

“Kagome does everything she can to make sure we stay well fed and have medical supplies on hand should we run into anything.” Koga goes to open his mouth but Inuyasha stops him. She cooks delicious meals from scratch and never thinks before she acts. While that may lead her into trouble it has also saved many lives in the process. She puts everyone else’s happiness before her own. She is the kindest, most caring, giving, selfless woman I have met. And if you think for one second that you’re going to come here, try to woo her away from everything she cares about, just to be some prize on a shelf. You have another thing coming!” his voice raised as he drew closer to Koga who subconsciously, backed away from the approaching dog-half-demon. Until finally, he slammed his sword down in front of Koga, who dodged at the last second.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Koga said as he tried to kick Inuyasha in the face. Only to be blocked by the sword and then flung away from his target. “You really think Kagome would ever mate with a filthy mutt like you?”

Before Inuyasha could respond a new voice broke through. “Koga!”

An arrogant grin came to the wolf’s face before bounding over to Kagome and taking her hands in his. “Yes, Kagome?”

She looked down at his hands holding hers before looking up at him with a smile. “Koga.” She said calmly. “Release my hands, or I will have Inuyasha remove them for you.” Never, did her smile leave her face. “It is very clear that you have no idea who I am or that you seem to care. I never once agreed to be your woman and I flat out refuse now. So, either remove yourself from me, or my Inuyasha will do as he pleases.” She said never wavering from her pleasant tone.

Koga paused for a moment before slowly releasing her hands and backing away. “Kagome, you can’t be serious?” he whispered before growling low and turning back to Inuyasha. “What the hell did you do to my woman, mutt face?”

“He showed, he actually cares about me, Koga. Why? Jealous? As I seem to recall, you’re betrothed to Ayame of the northern wolf tribe. So, you have no claim on me. You already have a woman.” She told him, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“That’s completely different.” Koga tried to argue.

“No, it’s called trying to be with two women at once, idiot.” Inuyasha shot back.

“You would know all about that.” Koga said, landing a low blow. 

Before another thing could be said, Kagome haled off and kicked Koga right where it hurts. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo all shared a pained look, as Koga toppled to the floor. “It’s none of your business what Inuyasha or I do, Koga. You need to leave me alone or a swift kick isn’t the only thing you’ll be getting.” She walked towards Inuyasha as he put Tessaiga away. “I think we should keep going. The air is starting to stink around here.”

“Sure thing.” Inuyasha agreed before the others followed close behind. 

As they passed Koga, Shippo couldn’t help but shoot a comment of his own. “Serves you right, idiot.”

Koga could only groan in pain as the others left him to lick his wounds.


	6. Kiss This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the one I had been wanting to write all week. So glad it's done. I was inspired by the song "Kiss This" by Aaron Tippin. A few drinks, a bar fight, and one near mating later... two special Hanyou's have quite a story to tell their kids on how they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited for this story! I hope you all enjoy this AU fic.

In Downtown Tokyo, there’s a bar where any creature was welcome. Youkai, Hanyou, Ningen alike, all could come in and be welcomed. There was a very low hate tolerance policy. The owner originally had built the bar for Youkai, but after meeting his second wife, a human, he quickly changed it, and put up protective policies to ensure the humans had nothing to fear from any drunk youkai or hanyou. 

His children soon took over the bar while he continued to work at his corporate head-quarters. That’s right, the bar was a side project, in order to help Youkai, feel like themselves and less restricted in the world. His first son went back and forth between the bar and the real business. While his second son mostly took care of the bar. Who better to be a bar tender than a Hanyou after all? 

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha often saw things differently, but at least they could be civil enough to each other to keep the bar running and not destroyed around midnight each night. It was actually one of those nights that Inuyasha was grateful his older brother was at the bar. Considering how things turned out in the end.

It was around ten at night that a young hanyou girl walked up to the bar and asked for a drink. “I need a Zombie, stat.” she said, sitting down at the bar and waited for her drink. She had gained to eyes of a few of the males around her, but because of the vibe she was giving off, a rather pissed one, they left her be for now.

“Sounds like you had a hard day.” Inuyasha commented as he got started on her rather rum filled drink. “Want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.” He grinned as he wiggled his dog ears on the top of his head. 

He own black ears perked up before a small grin came to her face. “Maybe in a bit.” She said, before thanking him for the drink and taking a long sip. 

“A real hard day. That is one quick sure-fire way to get drunk.” He heard a call from down the bar. Looking down he gave a small salute before looking at her again. “Enjoy, I’ll be back in a bit.” He walked off to help the man down the way, allowing her peace to enjoy her drink. Half way through, she saw him return, a glass and rag in his hands. “So, what brings a pretty thing like you into a place like this?” he asked curiously.

Slightly buzzed she smiled at him before explaining. “My day started out great, my job is going well, I was meeting my boyfriend for lunch, I was up for a promotion. And as this afternoon comes around, what do I see? My boyfriend was banging another girl in an alley around the corner from my job. Just before we were supposed to meet! You would think I would be surprised? Nope. Wasn’t the first time he pulled something like that on me. He’s a scum bag and if I never see him again it will be all too soon. I would drown him out and forget him with a few good drinks.”

“Sounds like you need to.” Inuyasha made her another Zombie drink and placed it in front of her. “On the house. That guy doesn’t sound at all like he appreciated or deserves you. Just tell me if he shows up here and I’ll kick him out for you if he gets too violent.” 

“You’ll be the first one I call… uh?” she had completely forgotten to look at his name tag, only to find he didn’t have one.

“Names Inuyasha. Pleasure to meet you…” he paused, waiting for her name.

“Kagome.” She said giving him a grin. “Inu hanyou, if you were wondering.” She said giving him a wink.

“Same.” He said grinning back before Sesshomaru’s voice cut through the noise, telling him to get back to work. “Yeah, I hear ya Sessh!” he yelled back before turning to Kagome. “Brothers, can’t live with ‘um.”

“Can’t seem to deal with them either. I have a younger brother. Likes to be nosy.” She said agreeing with him.

He gave her another grin before hearing his name called again. Walking away he was cursing at his brother. None of the other patrons at the bar seemed shocked by this, seeing as it was a regular thing when the two worked together.

Kagome sat for a while, finishing her first drink and quickly working on her second. She grinned at Inuyasha as he came to take the first glass away, and returned her smile, before having to get back to the other patrons. As she neared the bottom of her second drink, she noticed Inuyasha start her way, but he wasn’t smiling like before, he had a rather dark scowl on his face before stopping two seats down from her. She was about to call him when another voice reached her ears.

“Kagome! There’s my woman. I’ve been looking all over for you. You didn’t show up for lunch and when I went to your job, they said you weren’t there. Was starting to worry something had happened to you.” When she didn’t respond to him, he came up beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder. She didn’t move when he tried to pull her closer.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Inuyasha restraining a growl as his fist clenched the rag he was holding tighter and tighter as he scrubbed the bar down. Looking busy but always listening to in case she needed his help. Something she was grateful for because Koga tended to get really handsy.

“Is this about you thought you saw earlier? I was only helping her put her things back in her purse. Some rotten human tried to rob her, and I just happened to be passing when it was happening. It was nothing like what you think. I would never do anything to harm you in such a way Kagome. You know I love ya. You’re my woman. Nothing is ever going to change that.” He assured her.

Inuyasha could smell the bastard from his spot at the bar. It took all his will power not to growl, jump over the bar, and rip him from the wolf that was lying through his teeth at Kagome. He’d meet Koga before. They guy was in more than once a week, picking up girls and taking them home. He had no morals and certainly didn’t give a damn about Kagome. Only reason he was still with her was because she hadn’t been in his bed yet. That much he was positive of. 

He watched as Kagome downed the last of her drink before placing it on the counter and looking over at Koga with a sweet grin. Anyone who wasn’t drunk off their ass could tell that it was completely false and that she was incredibly pissed off. “So, I guess you think we’re just going to kiss and make up, right?” she asked.

An evil grin came to Koga’s face, thinking she was completely sincere. “I was thinking a little more that just a kiss.” He whispered. Though it wasn’t missed by Inuyasha, who couldn’t hold back the growl in his throat anymore.

“Come here. I have something you can kiss. Close your eyes and pucker up.” She said sweetly, fluttering her eyes for emphasis. She watched as he closed his eyes and moved closer to her. That’s when she did something that stopped Inuyasha’s harsh growl. She leaned back and punched him right across the face and into the wall across from the bar.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched the girl get up and start towards the man now getting up off the floor. “Kagome, the hell was that for?” Koga asked rather confused.

“You can kiss me good bye Koga. I am done with you and your lies. Every other week it’s something with you. You have never once been faithful to me. You pick up any whore you can find, have a romp in the sheet and leave her to come to me and think I don’t know what the fuck you’ve been doing. I thought if I didn’t give in, you would take the hint and be more faithful, but you just keep finding girls to fuck and don’t give a damn about me. Just last week you were supposed to take me to a play on the other side of town and you never showed. You came around my house late that same night and begged to forgive you, that you had been stuck at work and couldn’t get away. 

“The week before that, we had dinner with my family and the whole time you were texting on your phone. Claiming it was work, but I know it was because you were texting some girl named Yumi and talking dirty to her. In front of my family you jack ass! There is a lot of things I will stand. But you are not one of them. You and I are through Koga! I never want to see you again.” Kagome shot at him as he slowly stood up. 

“Kagome.” He tried to start denying everything again, but she didn’t let him.

“Don’t you ‘Kagome’ me.” She growled at him. She marched closer to him, getting right up in his face as everyone watched in amusement. It wasn’t often a female hanyou took on a full-blooded Youkai. “I’ll have you know, I have been on to you since the day you asked me out. You had just finished sticking your cock up Eri’s cunt in the girl’s bath room before coming up and seeing me on the roof. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t smell the stench of sex on you or how many girls you had your dick in before seeing me? You are an arrogant fucking prick that doesn’t deserve anyone. You can keep your whores and illegitimate children for all I care. You have about twelve of them.” She shot at him. “You can kiss this good bye, Koga, because I’m done with you.” 

She went to storm away but Koga had grabbed her arm to the point, even if she was a half demon, her arm would bruise. “I don’t think you get it Kagome. You’re my woman, no one is ever going to have you.” He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her to keep her struggling limbs from stopping him as his jaw opened and his fangs grew wider. 

Kagome could feel what he was about to do and did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed. “INUYASHA!”

Before the last syllable was out of her mouth, she was ripped from Koga’s grip. She was pushed protectively behind a curtain of silver hair as growling came from both, in front and beside her. She hadn’t seen the other silver haired male before, but she figured it had to be Sesshomaru, seeing how much he looked like Inuyasha. She checked her throat to double check that Koga hadn’t bitten her and was relieved to find no wounds were there. Koga had tried to force-mate her in front of a group of bar patrons. She was extremely thankful for Inuyasha and his brother.

“Get out, Wolf turd.” Inuyasha shot at Koga who was picking himself off the ground. “You’re not welcome here any longer.”

Koga scuffed as he dusted himself off. “I’m not leaving here without my woman!”

“She ain’t yours. She made that perfectly clear to everyone here. Now get out before I call the police. I’m already going to ban you from the bar.” He told him, cracking his knuckles in warning.

Koga took a moment to look around and see that he was out numbered. “Fine, be that way. This isn’t over Kagome! I know where you live.” With that he ran out the bar and into the night. Probably to find a whore to take his frustrations out on.

“Thank you, Inuyasha.” Kagome told him as everyone started to go back to what they were doing.

“Keh, no problem. But you can’t exactly go back to your place. If he breaks in, nothing will stop him. He thinks he can get away with anything. Why don’t I take you to your place so you can grab a few things before I let you stay at mine. It will be safer until you can find a new place.” He suggested.

“That would be great. Thank you.” She agreed, smiling up at him thankfully.

“Hey Sessh, I’ll be back in time to close up. Hold down the fort while I’m out!” He called. There was a string of curses after them as they made it out the door and off into the night. What a way to meet your future Mate.


	7. It's Time Inuyasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself. Inuyasha has to be patient for a while. Why? Well, why would any man need to be super patient? I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing all of these, and I thought this would be a cute ending to these short stories.

Late one night, in a small hut just on the outskirts of Inuyasha’s forest, Kagome shot up holding her large stomach. Her face was scrunched up in pain as one of her hands clenched the mat and the other remained on her stomach. “Inuyasha! Wake up! I need Kaede!” A whimper passed her lips as another shot of pain went through her. “Inuyasha!” she screamed.

Inuyasha awoke to his mates cries as he turned and sat up to check on her. “Kagome!”

“Get Kaede! The pup is coming!” She cried as she tried to remember the breathing exercises Sango had suggested to her.

“I hate leaving you, but I’ll be back with Kaede as fast as I can!” He kissed her head before throwing on his robe and running out to grab the old miko. To Inuyasha, it seemed to take too long to get to Kaede’s hut. Once there he stormed in, near panicked. “Kaede! Get up! It’s time!”

“Alright, Inuyasha. I have all I need next to the door. Give me just a moment to get to my feet.” Kaede said as she threw her covers off and started to stand.

“No time.” He grabbed the bowl of supplies next to him before hopping over to her and bending down so she could get on his back. “Get on. It’ll be faster if I carry you.”

Without hesitation, Kaede climbed on his back and they were out the door, heading to the hut. In just a few short bounds, they were outside the hut and Kaede took her bowl of supplies before turning to Inuyasha with a stern look. “You are to wait out here Inuyasha. Under no circumstances are you to enter the hut until told otherwise.”

“But-” He tried to protest.

“No. You will stay here.” Having said the final word, she turned and hurried into the hut, where Kagome was.

Grumbling Inuyasha sat on the small porch of the home, looking up to the stars and listening to his mate be in pain as she was coached through delivering their pup into the world. He knew there was really nothing he could do to take away the pain she was feeling. He could only endure the wait while his mate gate birth. 

As he waited, he was reminded of the time they discovered they were having their pup. It was both terrifying and joyous. He was going to be a father. A father? He never even knew his father. Sure, his mother talking about him. He even managed to see what his father looked like once. But how was he going to be a father when he had no idea what a father did?

His relief came from a somewhat surprising source. His brother had caught wind of the news and had come to, of all things, congratulate them. Sesshomaru even gave some advice to Inuyasha about what youkai pups were going to act like as they grew up. Even what to expect when the pup was born. It was all very surprising. And after their talk, Sesshomaru had asked to be informed when the pup arrived, before he left.

Inuyasha was brought out of his musing by a pinch on his nose. Knowing who it was, he smashed his hand to his face, crushing the flea demon that was Myoga. “What brings you here?” Inuyasha asked, still listening to the goings on inside the hut.

“Master Inuyasha, I was passing through when I heard Lady Kagome crying out in pain. Of course, I rushed right over to see what the matter was.” He told his master.

“She’s in pain because she’s currently having our pup. No men are allowed inside, so I have to wait out here.” Inuyasha explained.

“Wonderful news.” He quickly amended his response when Inuyasha gave him a sharp look. “That the pup will be here soon. I certainly feel sorry about Lady Kagome’s pain.”

It was quiet for a few moments, only broken by a few pained screams from inside the hut. “Hey, Myoga. As soon as the pup is born, I need you to go find Sesshomaru. Tell him the pup arrived. Think you can do that?” he asked.

“Of course, Master Inuyasha.” He assured him.

It was quiet between the two. Only screams from the hut filled the hair. Then, with a loud scream there was silence, before a soft wail filled the air. The pup had arrived, and from what Inuyasha could feel and hear, Kagome was alright as well.

When Myoga moved to go inform Sesshomaru, Inuyasha grabbed him and held him. Inuyasha’s eyes were large as he got up to look at the hut before another pained scream filled the air. Myoga stilled as they looked at the hut door, now both surprised.

“Master Inuyasha, you dog you.” Myoga commented before being dropped to the ground and stepped in. “Such is the life of a flea.” He groaned.

Kagome’s screams filled the air for a while longer, it was nearing sunrise when a final scream filled the air, followed by a long pause. It almost seemed too long, making Inuyasha worry that something had happened before a small cry filled the air. He visibly relaxed as he started to breathe easier. “Two.” He whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. Trying to calm himself down.

A few moments later, Kaede exited the hut with a smile on her face. As she saw Inuyasha looking at her, waiting to be allowed in. “It’s alright Inuyasha. Kagome is going well, and your pups are sleeping at the moment. The first born is a healthy boy, and your second is a beautiful little girl.” I’ll leave you alone with your family, perhaps even keep the little fox busy for you.”

“Thank you Kaede.” Inuyasha said in all honesty before he turned to the little flea demon. “Myoga. Do as I had asked.” He said before going into the hut to meet his pups and be with his mate. The elders soon left after that, to go about their tasks.

Inside, Inuyasha instantly saw the two pups, swaddled in blankets next to their resting mother. “Kagome.” He whispered with relief.

“I’m okay Inuyasha, just really tired.” She assured him.

“Then sleep. I’ll watch over the pups while you do so.” He said nuzzling her cheek and giving a soft purr like growl from deep in his chest. Once Kagome was asleep, he turned to look over his pups. His beautiful, pups. 

The first thing he noticed were the dog ears on both of their heads. His son’s ears looked like his, silver, that matched the little tuff of hair surrounding them. He wouldn’t be surprised if, in a few weeks, the boy had the same eyes as him as well. As for his little girl, her ears were black with white tips. A nice combination of his and Kagome’s hair colors. She had her mother’s hair color though. Perhaps she will even have the same eyes. He’ll be beating boys back when she gets older. Especially, Miroku’s little boy. A soft smile came to his lips as he laid down, surrounding his little family. 

Time could stand still for all he cared at the moment. He was content, right where he was.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
